Cosmic Stars - Part 1
Cosmic Stars - Part 1 * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 10 * Overall Ep #: 116 Plot In this five-part episode, the CandyCakes discover the unique powers of the Cosmic Stars. Episode (Fade in to a blue rocky area. During the following, the camera pans across the other areas slowly. Then it cuts to each area.) * [Narrator] "In a place...a sad place called Blue-Tear Caverns...here are..." (A large pit.) * [Narrator] "...the Trench of Trouble..." (A large sinkhole and rolling large boulders.) * [Narrator] "Here there is the Sinkhole of Sorrow, followed by...the Boulders of Bleakness." (A square-shaped panel planeted on the ground.) * [Narrator] "This is the Sniveling Square...it takes you down the..." (Large lake with a swimming beast.) * [Narrator] "...Tearful Lake, which you need the beast residing there to take you to another area past it. There is a flight of stairs that leads upward." (Large cauldron with purple liquid inside at the top of the stairs.) * [Narrator] "And here. Here is a cauldron filled to the brim with sad water." (River and waterfall to the left; pan slowly...) * [Narrator] "Go to your right, and..." (...to a pile of large shiny crystals shaped like stars. Now the narrator speaks from a sad, monotone voice to a happy, estatic one.) * [Narrator] "...you will see this place is full of...Cosmic Stars! These star-shaped crystals will bring joy to whoever discovered them. Many say that the Blue-Tear Caverns is impossible to to navigate. This is because many traveled inside it happy, but they end up crying their eyes out once they left." (Chuckle.) "Ehh, not funny. Anyway, today...a certain group of heroes will navigate this sad place and leave ecstatic!" (Brief silence.) "Come on, you know who I'm referring to!" (The scene slides away as all twelve of the small heroes flew into view and o.s.) * [CandyCakes] "The CandyCakes!" (The scene shows the twelve flying downward towards a lake. They landed.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I love sunny days!" (Vanilla flies above her.) * [Vanilla Cake] "It's a perfect day for flying!" (He makes a sharp turn, only to bump into Rainbow Flavor.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Ow!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Hey! Careful!" (Both commenced to attempt flying tricks. Camera cuts to Gelatin brushing Cinnamon's hair, which he has some difficulty doing.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Cinnamon, dear, you haven't at least brush your hair even once?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "This hair isn't going to be brushed itself, can it?" (The redhead sighs before continuing on with hair brushing. Cotton is seen doing cartwheels.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Weeeeeeee! This is fun!" (Choco does the same.) * [Choco Cream] "Yeah! You said it, bro!" (Just then, Choco lands into a cannon.) * [Choco Cream] "Hey! Guys! I think I'm stuck!" (Cotton gets inside, and shortly the others gather around.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Hi brother!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Don't worry! We'll get you guys out!" (Then all of the twelve heroes jumped inside it.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Great. Now we're all stuck!" (Suddenly, the cannon moves upward and blasts the children into the air, screaming.) --------- (Fade in to the CandyCakes. They are on the ground and they get up to take a look at their new surroundings.) * [Caramel Cider] "What is this place?" (A light shines from inside the cave.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "And where is that blue light coming from?" * [Lollipop Pops] "It must've came from this cave." * [Sugar Pie] "Should we go in?" * [Vanilla Cake] "I want to go in." * [Cotton Puffy] "Maybe there's a candy wonderland at the end!" * [Gelatin Soft] "Or perhaps there's treasure." * [Lollipop Pops] "I know it's risky, but...let's go in and investigate." (They floated inside and looked around.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh my. It's so...blue in here." * [Choco Cream] "That's kinda boring." (sees Cotton's hair is all black and deflating) "Cotton, what happened to you?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Well...don't you guys feel...oddly sad?" * [Lemon Drop] "I think...so." * [CandyCakes] "We all do..." (Snicker floats over to a map stuck to the wall.) * [Snicker Doodle] "Hey. I think this map will guide us through." * [Blueberry Jam] "The red arrow is where we are now." * [Vanilla Cake] "We're going to get to that red X." * [Choco Cream] "And an X on a map always means treasure, right?" (No one answered his question, as they already flew down the path on the right.) * [Choco Cream] "Oh. I guess not?" (He follows them. The small heroes easily passed the Trench of Trouble and moved onto the next area. Rainbow's eyes are watery, and Vanilla sticks next to her.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Hey Rainbow. Your eyes are watery." (Rainbow quickly wipes the tears away.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "I'm aware of that. Now shut up." * [Lollipop Pops] "Come on, guys. We have to be tough." (All flew off and Choco stayed for a bit to watch the boulders roll into the hole.) * [Choco Cream] "Wow...those poor boulders...going into the hole..." (Vanilla grabs him.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Come on!" (Cut to the CandyCakes approaching the platform. There is another map on a wall.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Guys, look. We're getting closer to the X." * [Cotton Puffy] "Yet I feel sad about that X..." (They get on the platform and it lowers down into an udnerground lake.) * [Lollipop Pops] "They say that if you cry while riding this platform, it won't go down." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Well, we're lucky." (The platform stops once it hits the ground and the heroes got off. There is a path up ahead, so they follow it, leading to an underground lake. Lollipop squints at the scene ahead of her and gasps a little.) * [Lollipop Pops] "A lake of tears." * [Snicker Doodle] "Is it safe to swim across?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I don't think it is." * [Cotton Puffy] "Can't we just fly over the lake?" * [Lollipop Pops] "In a cave like this, we're powerless, so flying across would be impossible. I know because I've done lots of research on this place." * [Vanilla Cake] "Egghead..." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Look. The lights from above seemed to point out the metal door on the other side." (Indeed she was right, as the others got a look at it as well. Swimming into view is a large blue-skinned beast named Magnet.) * [Caramel Cider] "Y'all see that? We can hitch a ride on that there beast." (calling out) "Hey! Mr. Big Beast Guy!" (The beast looks in the CandyCakes' direction.) * [Magnet] "Hello. My name is Magnet. I believe I heard about you guys." * [Lollipop Pops] "That's great to hear, but can you do us a favor, Magnet?" * [Magnet] "Yes." * [Lollipop Pops] "Can you ride me and my siblings over to that metal door on the other side of the lake?" * [Magnet] "Sure. Hop onto my back." (They did so and Magnet begins to swim off toward the metal door.) * [Magnet] "Say, why aren't you kids sad? When people come here, their faces are always wet with tears. Why not you twelve?" * [Vanilla Cake] "Because we are superheroes. It can take a lot more than a sad-themed cave to make us cry." * [Magnet] "Hmm..okay. That makes sense." (When he reaches their destination, the CandyCakes got off Magnet and he swims away.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Thanks for the ride, Magnet!" * [Magnet] (calling out) "No problem!" (Cut to the twelve entering another area, now reaching the final part of the sad-themed cave; the cauldron filled with water.) * [Lollipop Pops] "We passed Tearful Lake. Now we just have to..." (notices the cauldron) "...is this it? A cauldron?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "What else do we have to do here?" (She approaches the cauldron and puts her hand in. Instantly, Cinnamon was pulled into the water. The others gasped and went inside as well. Dissolve to the real final part of the cave, or rather, the happiest part of the cave. The CandyCakes entered and are able to use their powers again; Cotton's hair is back to its usual poofy self.) * [CandyCakes] "YAAAAAAAAY!!! WE'RE HAPPY!!!" * [Choco Cream] "If you go clsoer to one, you'll feel much happier!" * [Gelatin Soft] "These will be our own little treasures!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Yes! I want these too!" (Cut to the roof of the town castle; Twilight Basher and Salmonella are there.) * [Salmonella] "Hey Twi. You have some things to tell me. What is it?" * [Twilight Basher] "I heard of this place called Blue-Tear Caverns." * [Salmonella] "So?" * [Twilight Basher] "I don't know where it is, but I know that it's a sad place that will make anyone cry at some point in time when they go in there...well, unless you're a CandyCake. They're good." * [Salmonella] "Hold on! The CandyCakes went in there?" * [Twilight Basher] "Yes. I heard they got the Cosmic Stars. I also heard those Stars give you eternal joy and more..." * [Salmonella] "You got me there, pal. Let's go!" (Pan down to Raspberry Ripple --- now a humanoid --- eavesdropping on them.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arr! Ay heard all that! I hafta give this information to the CandyCakes!" (starts to fly but stops) "...That is if ay knew where th' cave is. Ah! The mayor must know!" (He makes his way into town and enters the mayor's home.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Mayor! The CandyCakes went into a place called th' Blue-Tear Caverns. Where is thar?" * [Mayor Jupiter] "I can only whisper it to you...in case anyone could be eavesdropping. The Blue-Tear Caverns is..." (whispers the rest into Raspberry's ear) "...beyond the Apple Mountains." * [Raspberry Ripple] "Thanks." (Pan upward to the inside of the air vent; Twilight Basher and Salmonella are in there and spoke in hushed tones.) * [Salmonella] "Ha! We heard that!" * [Twilight Basher] "I can't believe he didn't know we have super-hearing." * [Salmonella] "Agreed. And good call to climb into the air vent." (Cut to an overhead shot of the town as Raspberry zips upward and away towards said mountains. Meanwhile, back in the happy part of the sad-themed cave, the CandyCakes looked with awe at the Cosmic Stars.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh, Lolly! We got to have these!" * [Vanilla Cake] "We can't waste a happy moment like this!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Is there anywhere else we can get them?" * [Lollipop Pops] "There may not be another source of these crystal stars anywhere else. And besides, we don't have pickaxes or anything to mine them out." * [Vanilla Cake] "Puh-lease. We don't need pickaxes. Remember, we have superpowers. We can just easily pick them out from the ground. Like so..." (He grips for one and easily pulls it out from the ground.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Like that!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Well...alright. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's try it." ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to the CandyCakes at work, pulling out the Cosmic Star crystals.) * [Choco Cream] "Hey! Do you think the Cosmic Stars are powerful enough to send us all to a magical place?" * [Gelatin Soft] "How did you know?" * [Choco Cream] "Raspberry told me about it while I was sleeping that one day..." (All give him a funny look then laugh.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh, typical Choco..." (Meanwhile, Raspberry is still flying high above.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "I think I found it. Now I'm about to land..." (He lands on some blue substance that appears to look like dirt.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arr...the dirt looks strange here. But why?" (notices Blue-Tear Caverns) "Great sailboats...Hmm. I'm going in. Maybe there's treasure within." (Raspberry enters the sad-themed cave.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arrr, they're right. This cave is sad-themed." (notices map on the wall) "An X! X marks the spot! There could be treasure over thar! Hmmm...the long way is better." (The humanoid pirate goes down said path and enters another area, where there's coins, cages, and moving platforms.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arrrr, this cave is too sad. It's impossible to be happy in a depressing place like this." (He found another door in the corner that leads to a fairly small room. In it is another wall map, plus a hole in the corner. He looks at the map.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arrr, 'The Frowning Gas Maze'? What is that?" (When he goes down through the hole, he is met by a purple mist that covers the entire area.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "YARRRR!! This place is even SADDER!!!" (thinks) "Arr, I hafta find an exit." (Just then, sprinkles of light appeared in front of him and formed a path for him. Hesitant, he follows the sparkle of light that leads him to a metal door. Raspberry enters through the door and goes down a hallway. At the end is a square-shaped platform; he gets on it and it goes up onto another level. This is the area above the rolling rocks, as there are metal bars. He gets onto those and heads toward a floating piece of land.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Whoops!" (He accidentally lets go and falls onto the ground.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arr. Th' location with the X is near." (Dissolve to him approaching Tearful Lake. He looks around then floats over to a wooden door amongst the large bushes. He enters and floats over two large holes and toward a dead end.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "AAAGHH!! Dead end!!" (He tries to fly back...but couldn't.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Oohhhhh..." (falls onto the ground) "...and I be a too sad to go back..." (Cut back to the entrance; now Twilight Basher and Salmonella are there.) * [Twilight Basher] "Okay, Sal. You go down the right path and I'll go down the left path." * [Salmonella] "Whatever you say, Twi." ("Twi", using super speed, goes down the right path, which consists of areas Trench of Trouble, Sinkhole of Sorrow, Boulders of Bleakness, Sniveling Square, and Tearful Lake. He didn't stop in time and crashes into a boulder. Cut to Salmonella, who also has the ability to use super speed.) * [Salmonella] "Ha! I wonder if Twilight messed up yet." (suddenly sad) "But that didn't bring me any happiness..." (The path he goes down includes The Frowning Gas Maze. He enters that area.) * [Salmonella] "Come on! This place is sadder than ever!" (He flies through a wooden door and up a flight of stairs...which, unfortunately leads him to a dead end.) * [Salmonella] "Ugh! Stupid me! A dead end..." (Using super speed again, he goes back down the stairs and through the gas maze. Snap to black.) To be continued...